


Of Ink and Soul

by Musicalmurder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tarot Cards, cause this entire story is a big shitty roadtrip, heyyy this is my first fic, i think, kinda of, no bands were harmed in the making of this story, please be patient with me cause I am a fool, there will be popular bands that will pop in from time to time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmurder/pseuds/Musicalmurder





	Of Ink and Soul

..welcome and thank you for coming to this story, I hope you all will enjoy these coming updates..


End file.
